


Rhapsody in White

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-13
Updated: 2000-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski rescue a young woman left to die in the Yukon.This story is a sequel to None.





	Rhapsody in White

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rhapsody in White

## Rhapsody in White

by S Patten

* * *

This story is rated R for General, consensual male/female sex. Pairings Fraser/female  
Warnings H/C  
Hope you enjoy it! This is my first attempt at fan fiction. 

**RHAPSODY IN WHITE**

By S. Patten 

Part I: The Pursuit 

Constable Benton Fraser and Detective Stan "Ray" Kowalski had been tracking the two suspects for days. Even though they were traveling by dogsled, the deep snow and frigid temperatures were hampering their efforts, and Ray was quite vocal about his discomfort. 

"Jeez, Fraser, we're not gonna get close enough to catch sight of these guys, let alone arrest 'em. Let's take a break and get at 'em after I thaw out," he groaned. 

"Ray, if we don't maintain our speed, we never will catch the suspects. A mile or so away, there's a place where they'll have to skirt a cliff. We can catch up with them there." 

Ray sighed. He knew there was no arguing with Fraser when he was hot on the trail of a suspect. Ever since the information had come in over the radio at the RCMP headquarters in Whitehorse, a week ago now, Fraser had been like a man possessed. The details were sketchy, but it appeared that the suspects had robbed a bank in Yellowknife, shot a guard and four employees, and taken a hostage. The hostage was reported to be a young woman. 

The tracks in the snow bore this out. There were two larger sets of boot prints, and a smaller set that often turned into drag marks. It was quite evident that the owner of the smaller prints was being moved along against her will. During a stop to examine the tracks, Fraser had found drops of blood on the snow. His resolve hardened; he turned to Ray. 

"I'm going to scout up ahead, Ray. I'll be back in about half an hour, and we'll plan our next move. Unharness Dief and the dogs and let them rest." 

"Okay, Fraser. I'll be here, freezing my skinny butt off." 

Part II: The Rescue 

Fraser stepped carefully up to the edge of the cliff. He had followed the boot tracks to this point, and had marked where the tracks left the edge and turned back into the trees. He glanced over the edge, and was surprised to see a dark shape lying in the snow about thirty feet below. The shape was motionless, and he realized in horror that it was a person lying in the snow below him. He picked his way carefully down the side slope, his only thought to get to the injured person as quickly as possible. He was terribly afraid that he was too late. 

After slipping and sliding down the slope, he reached the dark bundle in the snow. It was a young woman. He knelt next to her, and very gently began to check her for injuries. The most obvious wound was a large bump on the right side of her head, which was bleeding heavily. He also discovered that her right arm was broken, and she had two broken ribs. Her breathing was labored; she was unconscious, a fact for which he was grateful. She was going to be in a great deal of pain if she awoke. He tied a bandage around her head to staunch the bleeding, and made a splint for her arm out of a branch and some rope. She moaned softly, and her eyelids fluttered. 

Fraser murmured, "I'm here to help you. You're safe now." He lifted her gently, cradling her against his chest, and started back to Ray and the dogsled. 

  * * * 



Ray looked up from harnessing the dogs to see Fraser wading through the snow, carrying a large bundle. As he drew closer, Ray realized the bundle was a woman. 

"What happened up there, Fraser?" he called. 

"I followed the trail to the edge of the cliff, and glanced over the edge. I saw her lying at the bottom, and went down to ascertain her status. I tended to her injuries as best I could, but we're going to have to put her in the dogsled and get her back to the cabin. She needs medical attention." 

Ray asked, "What do you think happened? Why would those two scumbags toss their hostage over a cliff?" 

Fraser answered, "I don't know, Ray. We won't get any answers until she regains consciousness. Our job now is to make sure she does. Let's get her back to the cabin." 

Ray stepped into the dogsled, and Fraser gently settled the injured woman into his lap. Ray wrapped his arms around her and tried to hold her steady as Fraser yelled, "Let's go, guys!" and the dogsled started off with a jerk. 

Fraser set a straight course for his cabin. He suspected that the injured woman wouldn't survive a dogsled trip to RCMP headquarters; his cabin was almost thirty miles closer. He was already making a list in his mind of the things he would need to treat her injuries. He leaned over and shouted to Ray, "Listen to her breathing, and tell me if she regains consciousness." Ray nodded and peeked over the woman's shoulder to look at her face. He sat back and held her tighter, wishing they could be at the cabin instantly. 

  * * * 



Fraser carried the young woman up the steps and into the cabin, Ray behind him carrying their gear. He placed her gently on his cot, and busied himself removing her boots and outer clothes. She did not stir or make a sound, and he was very worried. 

"Ray, would you please light the stove and start a pot of water boiling? I'm going to clean her head wound and make a better splint for her arm." 

"Sure thing, Fraser. I'll feed the dogs after we're done," Ray replied. 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." 

After Fraser had cleaned and dressed the young woman's head wound and re-splinted her arm with Ray's help, he sat in a chair next to the bed, watching her. She had stirred as he had tended her, and he wanted to be near her if she regained consciousness. As he sat listening to her breathe, he slumped down into the chair with his arms crossed, and drifted into sleep. 

Ray entered the cabin noisily, brushing snow from his coat. He glanced over at Fraser, and smiled at the sight of his friend sound asleep with his chin on his chest. He picked up a blanket and draped it around Fraser, with a whispered "Good night, buddy." 

Sometime after midnight, the young woman stirred and made small, hurt sounds. Fraser woke instantly, and took her hand in his. 

"You're safe. I brought you back to my cabin and tended your wounds. I won't let anything hurt you," he said softly. She did not reply, but gripped his hand tightly for a moment, then relaxed into sleep. 

"I'll never let anything hurt you," he whispered to himself. 

  * * * 



For the next several nights, Fraser and Ray tended her injuries and watched over her as she slept. Fraser slept in the chair next to the bed, and Ray bunked on the floor with Dief. As time went by and she didn't regain consciousness, hope waned in both their hearts. 

Part III: The Recovery 

She came back to awareness very slowly; she realized she could hear, but though she knew her eyes were open she couldn't see. The bed she was lying on was firm, and she was warmly covered. She also realized that she had the worst headache of her life; the pain of it was sending waves of nausea through her. To distract herself, she took an inventory of the rest of her body. Her right forearm ached, and she could feel the makeshift splint with her left hand. It was broken, then. From the discomfort she felt just breathing, she assumed at least one rib was broken, too. She wondered where she was and how she had gotten here, and who had tended her injuries. Pondering these things, she drifted back to sleep. 

Fraser stomped the snow from his boots and entered the cabin; he had been mending the dogsled harness. He glanced at Ray, who was sleeping with his chair tilted back and leaning against the wall. He crossed the room and knelt to check on the young woman; he noticed instantly that she had shifted position. 

"Good", he whispered softly, "she'll be waking up soon." 

Fraser bent over and put his mouth near Ray's ear. 

"Ray. Ray. Ray." he whispered. 

When he got no response, he rapped his knuckles on the top of Ray's head. Ray started, and lowered the chair's legs to the floor. 

Fraser said, "I'm going to feed the troops. If you would bring in a few armfuls of wood, we can settle in for the night." 

Ray yawned and nodded. 

"Okay, Fraser. I'll be right back." 

He followed Fraser out the door, pulling his collar up as he went. 

As he gathered up an armful of wood, Ray's thoughts drifted to the young woman lying on Fraser's cot inside. She was small, with short, brown hair and very pale skin. She looked very frail lying in Fraser's bed, covered up to her chin. Fraser hadn't said much, but Ray knew she was more important to Fraser than he would admit. 

Suddenly a shriek split the cold silence. Ray was so startled that he froze for a second, then dropped the wood and bolted for the cabin door. He nearly ran into Fraser, who had also heard the sound. They slid to a stop just inside the door and stood, staring. 

The young woman was sitting up in Fraser's bed, clasping her good hand to her chest. Her face wore a look of terror. Diefenbaker was sitting next to the bed, his tongue lolling out in a wolf grin. His tail was wagging slowly back and forth, and his right forepaw was on the edge of the bed. He gave a short bark, and licked her face again. She flinched away from him and gave another shriek. 

Fraser rushed over to the young woman. 

"It's all right, this is my wolf Diefenbaker. He won't hurt you." 

Slowly the terrified look left her face, and she turned toward the voice. 

" Who are you, and where am I, and why can't I see?" she asked. 

He answered, "I'm Constable Benton Fraser, and this is my partner, Detective Ray Kowalski. I found you at the base of a cliff, and brought you to my cabin. You were very badly hurt. You have a head injury that has evidently affected your eyesight. What 's your name, and where are you from?" 

"I'm Michelle Pelon. I'm originally from St. Felicien, Quebec. I was in the bank when those two men came in and started shooting. They forced me to leave with them, and when I resisted they hit me on the head with the butt of a gun and dragged me. I don't remember much after that, except that we ended up hiking through the woods, headed for the pass. I think they planned to escape pursuit by going over the mountains and into Alaska." 

"When we came to the edge of that cliff, they decided that I was slowing them down, and pushed me off the edge. I don't remember anything after that, except for your voice, and the touch of your hands." 

"Well, we're both real pleased to meet you," Ray replied. 

Fraser looked at her. She was lovely in a boyish way that made other women look overdone, and she was honest and outspoken. Her blue-gray eyes made him feel an odd, dizzy feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time, and realized that he had fallen in love with her. As he had watched over her during those long nights, he had been afraid she would die. Now he knew his concern hadn't been just for her health - he had loved her from the moment he found her. He had no idea what to do next. 

Michelle had lain back on the pillow. Her head injury was making her feel very sick, and movement only made it worse. She smiled slightly when she felt a cool cloth on her forehead, and knew that the hand that placed it there so gently was Fraser's. The other man, Ray, was rustling around in the cabin, stoking the wood stove from the sounds. Knowing she was safe, she drifted back into sleep. 

  * * * 



A few days later, Michelle was feeling much better. Her sight was slowly improving as the swelling around her brain lessened. She could see shadows, no more than contrasts between dark and light, but that was better than the impenetrable darkness that she had awakened to. Fraser was guiding her around the cabin slowly, holding on to her good arm. She had insisted that she wasn't going to stay in bed any longer, and would get up with or without his help. At first he tried to dissuade her; but when he realized it was useless, he helped her dress and stand up. She swayed for a moment, then her equilibrium returned and she took a few steps. That was all it took; she was off exploring the cabin, guided carefully by Fraser. Ray watched them, grinning. Even Dief seemed excited, prancing around the cabin and barking. 

" How long have I been here, Constable?" Michelle asked him that evening. "Does anyone know where I am, or if I'm even alive?" 

Fraser smiled. "You've been here for ten days. Now that you're recovering, we have to think about letting the authorities know that you're alive and well. As soon as you can see, we'll head for Whitehorse." 

"Did you catch the two men from the bank?" she asked. 

"No," Fraser answered. "We were very close behind them when I found you at the base of that cliff. I had to abandon the pursuit to help you. But I'll find them." 

Ray glanced at Fraser and saw determination in his face, and something else anger. Apparently he was starting to take this case personally. 

  * * * 



The next morning, Michelle woke and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Fraser sitting in a chair next to the bed. His eyes were closed; his arms were folded across his chest. His legs were stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. She took this opportunity to study him. He was beautiful. Something in her melted, and she realized that she had fallen in love with him during those first nights when all she could sense was his voice. 

She touched him gently on the arm and said, "Good morning, Constable. I'm happy to see you." 

Fraser woke and turned to look at her. She was looking directly at him, which meant her sight had returned. He smiled and placed his hand over hers. 

"Good morning, Miss Pelon. Your vision has returned." 

The identical grins on their faces began to fade. Their hands touching were like live wires sending an electric current through them. Fraser leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth, helpless to stop himself. As if a torrent had been released, their kiss deepened, and he pulled her into his arms. She threw her good arm around his neck, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why she wept, she only knew there was a fierce joy that filled her. Fraser, too, had tears in his eyes. He hadn't expected to ever feel love again after the disaster with Victoria. They drew back and looked into each other's eyes, and kissed again lingeringly. 

Ray awoke and sat up. He spotted Fraser sitting in his customary seat next to Michelle's bed, but this morning they had their arms around each other and they were locked in a kiss of such intensity that Ray blushed. 

"I could step outside for a while, if you guys wanna be alone," he wisecracked. 

Fraser jumped, and let go his hold on Michelle. 

"Good morning, Ray," he responded. "I don't think that will be necessary. I was just going to stoke the stove and start breakfast." 

Michelle just blushed charmingly and prepared to arise for the day. Her emotions were in such a jumble that she hardly realized what she was doing or where she was. The one thought that kept repeating itself in her head was 'He loves me, and I love him!' Nothing else seemed to matter. Even returning home seemed unimportant. She realized that her home would be wherever he was. 

Fraser, too, was in turmoil. He could still feel the pressure and taste of her lips on his, and his only coherent thought was that he wanted more. More kisses, more embraces, more everything. 'Oh, dear', he thought to himself. 

  * * * 



Ray had gone outside with Diefenbaker to relieve himself and retrieve more wood for the stove. Dief had ranged ahead, and when he stopped and growled, hackles raised, Ray froze. He stepped forward cautiously, and Dief showed him the two sets of boot tracks in the snow. Ray stared around him, trying to look everywhere at once, then whirled around and sprinted for the cabin, Diefenbaker in his wake. He threw open the door, slammed it behind him, and leaned against it, panting. Fraser and Michelle looked up questioningly. 

Ray blurted out, "Those guys know she's not dead. They followed us back here, and they've been checking out the cabin. Dief found their tracks." 

Michelle's face paled, and Fraser's brow furrowed. 

"We'll have to leave immediately. If they know Michelle is still alive, they'll try to kill all of us. Ray, help Michelle pack food and supplies, and I'll get the dogsled ready. Come on, Dief." 

Ray and Michelle threw food, clothing and camping equipment into GI bags and put on more layers of clothing. Making sure there was no fire in the stove, they dragged the bags onto the porch and waited for Fraser and the sled. Only moments later, he pulled up to the steps and halted the dogs. He packed the sled, and Ray climbed in with Michelle sitting in front of him. Fraser shouted, "Let's go, guys!" and they pulled out. 

Part IV: The Flight 

Fraser set a good pace. He knew that two men on foot couldn't catch the dogsled, but he didn't know what resources the criminals had managed to find during the days since he had been tracking them. He was taking no chances, both because Michelle was a key witness against them, and because he loved her desperately. He wondered what Ray thought of the whole business; there had been no chance to talk to him about it. Ray had been married; it was possible that he would have some advice to offer. Fraser made a mental note to ask Ray about the situation at the earliest opportunity. 

They stopped at midday to rest the dogs and eat a meal. They were almost halfway to Whitehorse, which relieved Fraser considerably. As soon as Michelle was safely settled, he and Ray would turn back and capture the criminals. The hunters would become the hunted, perhaps as soon as tomorrow. The thought made Fraser smile grimly. Ray interrupted Fraser's thoughts. 

"How far to Whitehorse, Fraser?" 

"About thirty-five miles. We should get there before nightfall," he replied. 

Michelle asked, "Where will I stay when we arrive? I don't know anyone in Whitehorse." 

"I'm going to see if you can stay at the RCMP headquarters. There's always someone there, and it's by far the safest place for you, until we catch those men," he said. 

"Thanks, Constable. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me, both of you. There's no way I can ever repay you," Michelle said. Privately she thought, 'I don't want to be apart from him. Ever again.' 

"There is one way. You can testify against those guys and send them to prison for a long time. That's payment enough for me," Ray said. 

Fraser didn't answer. He was thinking of the rest of the journey, and the things to be done when they reached Whitehorse. 

"Well, let's pack up and move out," he said. 

  * * * 



The dogsled pulled in to Whitehorse just before dark. The sun had set almost half an hour before, and the temperature had dropped twenty degrees. There was frost on the front of their jackets, and they were happy to see the lights of the RCMP headquarters shining through the windows. 

Fraser said, "Ray, take Michelle inside and explain the situation. I'll get the dogs settled and bring in what we need from the sled." 

Ray helped Michelle out of the dogsled, and up the steps into the log building. The warmth that hit them when they closed the door was a welcome relief. Ray shook hands with the Mountie on duty, Constable Burns. 

"I'm Detective Kowalski, with the Chicago PD, and this is Michelle Pelon. She was taken hostage by two criminals in that bank robbery in Yellowknife two weeks ago. She has some injuries that need looking at, and a place to stay. Constable Fraser'll explain more when he comes in. He's looking after the dogs." 

Constable Burns looked surprised. "We had no word of your coming. The media has assumed for the past two weeks that the hostage was dead. I must say, Miss Pelon, we're all very happy to see you. We'll make you as comfortable as we can, and our doctor will examine your injuries. Please, sit down over here." 

"Thank you, Constable. I think you'll find that my injuries have been very well tended already, and I just need time to heal. If it weren't for Constable Fraser and Detective Kowalski, I'd be dead." 

Fraser came in, stamping snow from his boots. He headed straight for Michelle and knelt before her, taking her hands. 

"Are you all right? Are you in any pain?" he asked in a low voice. 

"No, I'm fine. A little tired, and my head aches, but that's to be expected. My arm is comfortable, and my ribs don't hurt as badly as they did. Constable Burns says I can stay here, and they'll have their doctor examine me." 

Fraser stood up and turned toward Constable Burns. 

"Hello, Constable. Miss Pelon may need to stay here for a few days. In the morning, Ray and I are going to go back and find those two suspects; our pursuit was cut short when I found her. They know she's alive, and I believe they intended to try to kill us. It's time for this to end." 

"Certainly, Constable Fraser. We'll keep her safe. For tonight, get something to eat and a good night's sleep. We'll see that you're supplied for your trip tomorrow," Burns replied. 

"Thank you kindly, Constable." 

  * * * 



Just before Dawn, Fraser and Ray prepared to set out. Michelle, bundled warmly against the cold, stood on the steps to see them off. Tears were running down her cheeks and starting to freeze, but all she cared about was that she and Fraser would be apart. Fraser, too, was sorry to be leaving her, but he knew he had to. He looked at her as he stood at the back of the dogsled, and then in two leaps he was up the steps and had taken her into his arms. He kissed her passionately, wondering how he would ever find the strength to go. She was the one to break the embrace. 

"Go find those men and bring them in. The sooner it's done, the sooner we can be together. I love you." She smiled through her tears. 

"I...I love you too. Very much," he choked out. 

He whirled around, stumbled down the steps, and called to the dogs. Ray waved to Michelle, and Fraser raised his hand in farewell. 

She stood on the steps for a long time, until the dogsled disappeared over the horizon. Constable Burns finally insisted she come inside. 

Part V: The Arrest 

Fraser and Ray retraced the dogsled track they had made on their way in to Whitehorse. They went slowly, for Fraser was watching for signs that they had been followed. He didn't think he would need to go all the way back to his cabin to find the prints of the two suspects. 

"Ray, I need to ask your advice," Fraser said hesitantly. 

"My advice, Fraser? You're ten times better at tracking than I am," Ray answered, eyebrows raised. "What kind of advice could you need from me?" 

He glanced over at the Mountie, and was surprised to see that his face was red, but not from the cold. 

Fraser stammered, "It's not about tracking. I...I seem to have fallen in love with our houseguest, and I don't know how to proceed." 

Ray chuckled. "Fraser, you can track a snowflake back to the cloud it came from, but you're clueless when it comes to women. The best advice I can give you is to just tell her about how you feel. From what I've seen of her, I think she'll be honest with you, too. If there's anything there, things will just "proceed" by themselves." 

"That's good advice, Ray. Thank you kindly for your help." 

Fraser spotted boot tracks in the snow, and halted the sled. Examining them carefully, he noted that there was no new snow covering the tread pattern, which meant that the track had been made sometime in the last twelve hours. There had been no snowfall since last evening. He stood and looked around in all directions. He listened intently, and sniffed the air. There was no sign that the men were nearby, but it was certain that they were following the dogsled tracks. 

"Where do you think they are?" Ray asked. 

Fraser replied, "The boot tracks turn away from our sled tracks right here. I think the suspects realized that we were heading for Whitehorse, and decided to cut across country and intercept us. But they couldn't get there quickly enough. Ray, do you think you can drive the dogsled?" 

"I dunno, Fraser. I've watched you do it for the past few months, but can't the dogs tell that I don't know what I'm doing?" 

"Ray, Dief will help you. Right now, I've got to follow these men on foot. You'll be safe enough. They're not following the sled any more; they're headed straight for Whitehorse, and Michelle. I'll arrest them and bring them in." There was a fire in his eyes that Ray had never seen before, and he almost felt sorry for the criminals. 

"Okay, Fraser. I'll have headquarters on alert, and I'll make sure Michelle is safe. Be careful," Ray replied. 

"I will," Fraser said. He watched as Ray and the dogsled headed back down the trail, then turned and plunged into the forest. 

  * * * 



Fraser moved slowly and deliberately, following the two sets of boot prints in the snow. His plan was to surprise the suspects, subdue them, and march them into Whitehorse. He had borrowed Ray's handcuffs before they parted so he would be equipped to deal with them. 

As he followed the trail, Fraser's thoughts strayed to Michelle. He was remembering the way her lips felt under his, the way her body felt in his arms. The tilt of her head as she spoke, the way she ran her hand through her hair when she was annoyed. Then he thought about the men in front of him throwing her off the cliff. He thought about them leaving her for dead, then realizing she was still alive and tracking her back to his cabin. He thought about them planning to kill her, and his pulse pounded in his forehead. He stopped and breathed deeply for a moment to gain control over his emotions. He waited until an icy calm settled over him, and then he resumed his pursuit. 

An hour later, he heard voices ahead. He paused, and crept carefully to the left of the trail. He hid himself behind trees and bushes as much as possible, being careful to make no sound. After a few moments, he caught sight of two men through the trees. They were huddled over a small fire, and discussing what they would do when they made Whitehorse. 

"I want you to cause a disturbance of some kind, maybe break a window at the saloon or set a fire. Then cut around behind the building and meet me outside the RCMP headquarters. As soon as some of them respond to the disturbance, we'll go in and deal with any Mounties left inside. Then we kill the woman and make our escape." 

"It's a good plan, Jake. It'll be clear sailing to the Alaska border after that." 

Fraser felt sick. If he had waited even one day, they could very possibly have carried out their plan. The thought of someone trying to kill Michelle made him want to vomit. For the first time in his life, he did not think before he acted. He leaped out of the trees, grabbed each of the two men by the back of the neck, and struck their heads together with such force that they both dropped to the snow. Quickly, he handcuffed their arms behind them and sat them up, then tied them together. He built up their small fire, and sat down to wait for them to regain consciousness. 

The march into Whitehorse was one of the most triumphant moments of Fraser's career. It was also one of the happiest. 

Part VI: The Reunion 

When Ray returned to RCMP headquarters without Fraser, Michelle was beside herself with worry. She sat before the window for hours, peering out and trying not to imagine what might happen to Fraser. She had had a dream about him the night before, in which she was trying to walk up a steep hill and having a difficult time of it. Up ahead wearing his red serge uniform was Fraser. After some time, he turned and looked over his shoulder at her. Realizing she was struggling, he came down to her, took her hand, and helped her up the hill. Then the dream changed, and she and Fraser were in his cabin. She was looking out the window, and he was standing behind her with his arms around her. She was looking out at the snow and thinking that this was the place she most wanted to be. She sighed. It had seemed so real. Ray walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry. He'll be back." 

Michelle looked at him sadly. "I hope you're right, Detective." 

A Mountie ran up the steps and burst in. "There are three men coming down Main Street! One appears to be driving the other two before him. It's got to be Constable Fraser!" He ran back out with three other Mounties on his heels. 

Ray said, "C'mon, Michelle. I'll go with you to meet Fraser." 

Michelle was crying so hard she couldn't reply. 

  * * * 



Fraser stood talking with the other Mounties after he had relinquished control of the criminals. They clapped him on the back and offered their congratulations on a job well done, and wanted the whole story of the pursuit and arrest. Fraser was happily obliging them when he spotted Michelle and Ray running down the street toward him. 

He stopped speaking in mid-sentence. Without another word, he broke into a run, and when he reached Michelle, swept her up into his arms. They kissed until they were breathless, then she whispered in his ear. 

"Thank you so much for bringing them in. Between the two of us, we should be able to put them behind bars for the rest of their lives." 

"I wasn't even thinking about that while I was pursuing them. All I could think of was that they threw you off that cliff, and then wanted to kill you when they realized you survived. It's over now. What would you like to do?" 

Michelle smiled. "I have no family. There's nothing to return to in Yellowknife. I don't know what I'll do now." 

Fraser looked into her eyes. "Why don't you come back to the cabin with me? You can decide what to do after you finish recuperating. Ray is heading back to the States tomorrow; we can return to the cabin after his plane leaves. Would you like that?" 

"Oh, yes," she whispered. 

Fraser smiled and set her back on her feet. Hand in hand, they walked back to RCMP headquarters. 

Part VII: The Parting 

Ray stood next to the small plane holding his duffel bag. He was sorry to be leaving the Yukon, and he knew he would never forget his adventure with Fraser. They hadn't found the hand of Franklin reaching for the Beaufort Sea, but they had seen a lot and lived to tell the tale. He had made Fraser promise to visit him in Chicago soon, and had whispered a few things in his ear. 

"I think Michelle is going to be good for you. I'll worry about you a lot less if I know that you're not alone at the cabin. Take care of yourself, Fraser." 

"You too, Ray, and thank you kindly for all your help. I'll see you soon." 

They shook hands, and Ray kissed Michelle on the cheek. He climbed into the plane, and waved to them as it turned and taxied down the runway. They watched as it climbed into the sky, and turned to look at each other. 

"Let's head back to the cabin," Fraser said in a low voice. 

The look in his eyes made her blush. 

  * * * 



Michelle gave her deposition at the RCMP headquarters, and promised to return for the trial to offer her testimony. With thanks to the other Mounties, she and Fraser headed the dogsled for home. 

Part VIII: The Homecoming 

They arrived at the cabin after an uneventful trip. Fraser went to the barn to care for the dogs and unload the sled. Michelle entered the cabin, lit a fire in the wood stove, and put on water for tea. She had thought of nothing else but this moment for the whole trip, and was almost ill with excitement. She heard Fraser's footsteps on the porch, and turned to face him as he entered the cabin. 

"Well, Constable, we're home," she said softly. 

"Under the circumstances, don't you think you'd better call me Ben?" he said. 

He took two steps; then they were in each other's arms. This kiss was different than the ones before; their tongues touched briefly, and it was as if their blood had been set on fire. They stumbled to Fraser's bed, still clutching each other. She landed on top of him as his hands found their way under her shirt, searching. She moaned softly and arched her back to press herself into his hands. His kisses were everywhere her face, her neck, her body. She groped for his belt, and slid her hand down the inside of his jeans. When she found him, she grasped him firmly, making him gasp, "Oh, God!" 

After a few moments, neither of them could wait any longer to possess the other. She removed any offending articles of clothing and helped him do likewise. With a cry, she straddled him; they joined and found a rhythm. The intensity built until neither thought they could endure another second, and with a rush they obtained their release. 

"I love you, Ben!" Michelle whispered breathlessly. 

"I love you too, Michelle," Fraser replied softly. "I always will." 

  * * * 



Dief woke Fraser sometime later, whining. He was hungry, and it was getting cold in the cabin. Fraser fed the stove, and ladled out Dief's food. He smiled as Michelle awoke and sat up. She smiled in return, and arose to prepare dinner. He watched her, his chin resting on his hands in the candlelight. 

Sometime later, she stood looking out the window at the whiteness outside. She felt Fraser standing behind her, and he put his arms around her waist. Her one thought was, 'There is nowhere else I would rather be at this moment than right here with Ben.' As if sensing her thought, Fraser kissed the side of her neck. 

"I've loved you since the moment I found you in the snow. I was so afraid you wouldn't survive. Now that I've found you, I don't ever want to lose you," he murmured. 

Michelle replied, "I fell in love with your voice, when that was all there was in the darkness. I could feel the gentleness in your hands when you tended my wounds. Then when I regained my sight, the first thing I saw was you sitting next to me. No matter what happens, I'll always love you." 

He picked her up gently and took her back to their bed. 

**THE END**

15 


End file.
